2017 UEFA European Under-21 Championship
The 2017 UEFA European Under-21 Championship (also known as UEFA Under-21 Euro 2017) is the 21st edition of the UEFA European Under-21 Championship, a biennial international youth football championship organised by UEFA for the men's under-21 national teams of Europe. The final tournament is being hosted in Poland for the first time, after their bid was selected by the UEFA Executive Committee on 26 January 2015 in Nyon, Switzerland. The tournament is scheduled to take place from 16–30 June 2017. Players born on or after 1 January 1994 are eligible for the tournament. In March 2012, UEFA announced that the competition would take place in even numbered years from 2016 onwards. In September 2013, UEFA announced its intention to continue holding the final tournament in odd numbered years following a request from its member national football associations. On 24 January 2014, UEFA confirmed that the final tournament would be held in 2017 and that it would be expanded from 8 teams to 12. Group Stage 'Group A' | goals2 = Valjent Šafranko | stadium = Arena Lublin, Lublin | attendance = 14,911 | referee = Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) | report = }} ---- | goals2 = Harrison | stadium = Kolporter Arena, Kielce | attendance = 12,087 | referee = Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) | report = }} Kownacki | goals2 = Strandberg Une Larsson | stadium = Arena Lublin, Lublin | attendance = 14,651 | referee = Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) | report = }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Kolporter Arena, Kielce | attendance = 13,176 | referee = Harald Lechner (Austria) | report = }} Mihalík Šatka | goals2 = | stadium = Arena Lublin, Lublin | attendance = 11,203 | referee = Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) | report = }} 'Group B' Fernandes | goals2 = | stadium = Kompleks Sportowy Zawisza, Bydgoszcz | attendance = 10,724 | referee = Benoît Bastien (France) | report = }} Asensio Deulofeu | goals2 = | stadium = Stadion GOSiR, Gdynia | attendance = 8,269 | referee = Harald Lechner (Austria) | report = }} ---- Đurđević | goals2 = Bardhi Gjorgjev | stadium = Kompleks Sportowy Zawisza, Bydgoszcz | attendance = 5,121 | referee = Bobby Madden (Scotland) | report = }} | goals2 = Saúl Sandro Williams | stadium = Stadion GOSiR, Gdynia | attendance = 13,832 | referee = Tobias Stieler (Germany) | report = }} ---- Markoski | goals2 = Edgar Ié Bruma Daniel Podence | stadium = Stadion GOSiR, Gdynia | attendance = 7,533 | referee = Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) | report = }} | stadium = Kompleks Sportowy Zawisza, Bydgoszcz | attendance = 12,058 | referee = Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) | report = }} 'Group C' Gnabry | goals2 = | stadium = Stadion Miejski, Tychy | attendance = 14,051 | referee = Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) | report = }} Petagna | stadium = Stadion Cracovia, Kraków | attendance = 8,754 | referee = Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) | report = }} ---- Havlík Lüftner | goals2 = Berardi | stadium = Stadion Miejski, Tychy | attendance = 13,251 | referee = Benoît Bastien (France) | report = }} Kempf Amiri | goals2 = | stadium = Stadion Cracovia, Kraków | attendance = 9,298 | referee = Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) | report = }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Stadion Cracovia, Kraków | attendance = 14,039 | referee = Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) | report = }} Chorý | goals2 = L. Andersen Zohore Ingvartsen | stadium = Stadion Miejski, Tychy | attendance = 9,047 | referee = Bobby Madden (Scotland) | report = }} Knockout stage 'Semi-finals' Harrison | goals2 = Selke Platte | stadium = Stadion Miejski, Tychy | attendance = 13,214 | referee = Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) | report = | penalties1 = Harrison Abraham Chilwell Ward-Prowse Redmond | penaltyscore = 3–4 | penalties2 = Arnold Gerhardt Philipp Meyer Amiri }} ---- | goals2 = Gagliardini Bernardeschi | stadium = Stadion Cracovia, Kraków | attendance = | referee = Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) | report = }} 'Final' | goals2 = | stadium = Stadion Cracovia, Kraków | attendance = 14,059 | referee = Benoît Bastien (France) | report = }} Goalscorers ;6 goals * James Harrison ;5 goals * Saúl Ñíguez ;3 goals * Bruma * Marco Asensio ;2 goals * Kenneth Zohore * Davie Selke * Federico Bernardeschi * Enis Bardhi * Martin Chrien ;1 goal * Tomáš Chorý * Marek Havlík * Michael Lüftner * Patrik Schick * Michal Trávník * Lucas Andersen * Marcus Ingvartsen * Demarai Gray * Nadiem Amiri * Serge Gnabry * Marc-Oliver Kempf * Max Meyer * Felix Platte * Mitchell Weiser * Domenico Berardi * Lorenzo Pellegrini * Andrea Petagna * Nikola Gjorgjev * Kire Markoski * Dawid Kownacki * Patryk Lipski * Łukasz Moneta * Bruno Fernandes * Gonçalo Guedes * Edgar Ié * Daniel Podence * Uroš Đurđević * Mijat Gaćinović * Jaroslav Mihalík * Pavol Šafranko * Ľubo Šatka * Martin Valjent * Gerard Deulofeu * Sandro Ramírez * Iñaki Williams * Denis Suárez * Jacob Une Larsson * Carlos Strandberg Awards The following awards were given at the conclusion of the tournament: *'Player of the Tournament:' James Harrison *'Golden Boot:' James Harrison 'Team of the tournament'